3E Assassin Tsuna
by Cathy Rin
Summary: Part of my Many Verses of Tsuna. Post-series, AnKyou verse! Tsuna shouldn't have listened to his mother when he was sent to Kunugigaoka Middle School for his third year. Now here he is, trying to assassinate a yellow octopus/pervert/artificial life form before the earth goes KA-BOOM! And he thought the mafia was bad. Set in God of Death Arc.
1. The Former Mafia Heir

**3E Assassin Tsuna**

 **Part of my ? Sawada AUs. Post-series, AnKyou verse! Tsuna shouldn't have listened to his mother when he was sent to Kunugigaoka Middle School for his third year. Now here he is, trying to assassinate a yellow octopus/pervert/artificial life form before the earth goes KA-BOOM! And he thought the mafia was bad. Set in God of Death Arc.**

…

 **Chapter 1 The Former Mafia Heir**

The moment Tsuna woke up that morning, he knew something was very wrong.

Since yesterday, after the rejection of Karasuma of Irina's affections, Tsuna sensed that something bad was going to happen.

Ignoring his hyper intuition in this case was a big no, for he knew first-hand how things ended when he ignores the inherent ability that he was thankful was awake in his system. Reborn had said to him before returning back to Italy, that he would need to trust his intuition more often, now that he was no longer a mafia boss-to-be.

He figured he needed that kind of advice now that he was free to live a normal life, with no more mafia things to deal with, except for the fact that his father was one.

As if.

Just after he finished his second year of middle school, Gokudera had returned to Italy to fix things up with his own famiglia with the accompaniment of his older sister, Bianchi. Fuuta and Lambo left soon after, and I-pin had gone with her master, Fon, to help him cope to his returning growth spurt as they traveled back to China. Yamamoto, had continued his membership in the Baseball Club, and is currently training in order to get scouted by a prestigious high school. Ryohei had gone to Namimori High School alongside Hibari who had taken over the Disciplinary Committee in that school (It still sent shivers in Tsuna's skin when he thinks about the poor high school souls) right after graduating.

It had wrenched his heart a bit as the people he knew that were connected to the mafia suddenly had a scarce presence in his daily life. Even his mother had missed the kids playing around the house that was once again peaceful, and without patriarchal influence.

Add to that, Nana had suddenly recommended him a school far away from Namimori, in the city of Kunugigaoka, where he had heard from a friend, could turn her son's life around. In just a month, he found himself moving into an apartment in the city, now living alone and totally lost at times.

So here he was, into the first half of the second term in Kunugigaoka Middle School, Class 3E, tasked to kill an artificial life form who destroyed the moon before school started before graduation, or risk getting the earth blown to bits and pieces like seventy percent of the moon.

His life is never easy.

…

It was that afternoon when Tsuna had figured out his intuition's message of foreboding, and it was not pleasant in the least.

"Please tell me if there is any update about Irina-sensei. Well then class, I'm headed to Brazil to watch a football game!" Korosensei bid them and disappeared with a Mach 20 speed.

Tsuna sighed. "Good grief. He could just watch it on the television to save time and stamina."

Isogai laughed at that, "Well, you know Korosensei. He'd rather watch it live."

"Thus, the advantage of a Mach 20 speed makes itself useful." Karma interjected.

"I just wish he doesn't utter the numbers seven and one." Tsuna replied.

Maehara snickered, "They're still not over that?"

"It _was_ one of the greatest defeats of Brazil. Of course they're still not over it." Isogai added.

"Hey, has anyone seen Bitch-sensei anywhere today?" Okajima asked suddenly, noting that Irina was supposed to be in the classroom the moment Korosensei had left the room for Brazil.

Tsuna immediately became alert. "She's not around today again." He informed.

Kayano hummed. "Must be because of what happened the other day again. She was really upset that she got rejected by Karasuma-sensei that way,"

"Well, what do you expect?" Karma said, "He's a government man, and she's a honey trap assassin. They would never mix, technically,"

"That's a bit…harsh." Nagisa mumbled.

"That may be true, Nagisa, but that's quite normal, if you ask me." Tsuna said. "If they really do care for each other's safety, then the only way for the other to be that way is to stay out of each other's lives as much as possible. They are already working together because of us and Korosensei. No one can say what will happen in the future, but to keep their lives, they will have to keep their personal business behind."

Sometimes, the other students of 3E wonders if Tsuna was only masking his intelligence to the people around him. But they were reminded again and again of the constant clumsiness of the brunette and his below average test scores at the beginning (he actually got in the top ten on the last exams). After all, an intelligent person is different from a wise person, and Tsuna embodied that saying.

"So basically, there's no more hope for them?" Maehara asked.

Tsuna smirked surprisingly, "I never said that." He hinted. He had seen how the honey trap assassin had looked towards the government soldier for months now, and it had never ceased to amuse him when he noticed that Karasuma as well, has been stealing glances towards Irina for the longest time when she wasn't looking. He guessed his intuition and his skill as an observer was the reason why he was the only one who sensed this kind of atmosphere towards their two human teachers. He doesn't know about Korosensei, but if he really knows his stuff in romance (not porn), then he would notice it as well.

At least, that's what he thinks.

"We just have to refrain from interrupting the flow of things. They'll know what to do soon enough." Tsuna assured them. If Irina was really a student of Lovro, then she would get over it soon enough, but then, you could never tell with women...

He had met Lovro once before when Reborn had taken him to Mafia Land for the second time a few weeks after the Future issue, and he had met the Russian assassin relaxing and in a Hawaiian shirt, no less, but his face was scary as hell. He almost wanted to bolt upon seeing him at Kunugigaoka. It was a good thing that the assassin knew when to keep his mouth shut and acted like he didn't know him. After all, he was the notorious teenager who refused the title of the most powerful mafia family in the world.

Tsuna didn't anticipate Irina to be one of the students of the Russian assassin, but Lovro didn't expect that Reborn would be training a fourteen year-old during that time as well.

He was sure to say that not even Lovro could hold a candle against his former tutor. Maybe not even the God of Death, who proclaims himself as the World's Greatest Hitman.

There were times that he missed his sadistic Spartan tutor, but he had all buried it in his past, never wanting it to resurface ever again. Too bad he had to get caught up in his world again because of an artificial life form known as Korosensei.

"But for now, we have to scold her for neglecting her duties as a teacher." Tsuna said again. "Kataoka-san, can you reach Jelavich-sensei through her phone?" out of all the students, only Tsuna had the tongue to pronounce Irina's surname, which made the woman warm up to Tsuna more than one of the adorable faced students in the room (thank god for Reborn's lessons—even if they almost killed him).

"The girls and I have been trying since this morning, but she's not picking up," Kataoka replied. "Looks like she's more depressed than we anticipated…"

"She wouldn't leave just because of this, right?" Chiba asked.

It was then when Tsuna's intuition started tingling. Someone was near, and that person was dangerous. He immediately stared at the door. "Who's there?!"

At his outburst, the rest of his classmate looked at him as if they were anticipating someone to just swoop in and attack them. They have learned to trust Tsuna's instincts more than once, starting from their school trip in Kyoto when he had the feeling that something wrong had happened to a certain group of theirs while sightseeing. He had been accurate about the incident possibility part, and he was even able to sense where the sniper is without batting an eyelash. Not to mention that he was able to control a situation between Terasaka and a kid from Class D in an argument once before, his charisma seeping out of him, even stronger than Isogai and Asano. Tsuna may be average when it comes to battle, and below average on grades when he started, but when you push him to do better, you get a good leader with good insight and judgment.

But no one seems to know about his past, just that he was a transfer student at the school, and after an incident regarding his clumsiness in the Principal's office, had sent him to Class 3E at the beginning of the school year.

So all of them stood, alert of the person coming towards their classroom.

Instead of a deadly aura, all they felt was an aura they felt at ease about. "Ah, don't mind me. I'm just a florist,"

But Tsuna was unaffected. He was a hard-trained mafia heir once upon a time, and such a cover aura was nothing new to him. After all, his cover aura was weak in his eyes. "Who are you? No one ordered any flowers to be delivered here." Tsuna said coldly, making the room a few degrees colder than it usually is. "Why don't you just tell us what you need to and leave?"

The smile of the florist turned sinister, but his aura of security was still there. Tsuna could tell that the rest were a bit paralyzed and in shock upon seeing a person who means bad news but can still send out a feeling of being secure in his vicinity. After all, the first one Tsuna had met with that kind of atmosphere was Byakuran while his fangs were hidden.

"Hm…very sharp of you, kid. You're not affected by my aura?" the florist questioned.

"Not used to someone seeing through your façade so early in the game, are we?" Tsuna mocked with a raised brow. Two years of being with Reborn and half a year since coming to the school had allowed Tsuna to show his fangs in the most intimidating way, and he was actually glad for it. "What do you need that warranted you to trespass into school grounds?" he demanded sharply.

The florist smirked, "Oya, keep up that attitude and you'll never see your precious teacher in one piece."

All turned serious and glared at the florist. "What did you do to Bitch-sensei?" Kurahashi demanded.

"Nothing yet." The florist said. "But if you do as I say, you may be able to save her in time." He stated.

Isogai grit his teeth, "What do you want?"

"What all of the assassins in the world want, young man. And that is the ten billion yen reward for whoever kills your abominable teacher."

"Korosensei is not abominable!" Kanzaki objected. "Who are you anyways?"

The florist's smile seemed to widen as he went to the desk and placed down the bouquet of flowers he was holding as he went inside the room. "Excellent question." He said as he faced all of them. Tsuna did not like that sadistic smile one bit. "I am known as the God of Death."

Tsuna's glare sharpened. "So you finally showed yourself…" he said, looking at the wannabe 'World's Greatest Hitman' up and down. He doesn't seem to be on the same level as Reborn and the rest of the Arcobaleno. Honestly speaking, he looked just like a small fry assassin-wise, but he can't deny that his skills as an assassin is far superior than anyone else in the room—maybe except for him, if he uses his abilities.

Tsuna observed that everyone froze in the room upon hearing his name. That was expected, as they had heard a lot of notorious things about him from Lovro during their training before they went to the resort island in Okinawa. Of course, it was not one of the most memorable days for Tsuna. Not only did their biggest assassination plan failed to kill Korosensei, but he was also one of the people who succumbed to a food poisoning virus which they thought was a type of poison that could kill them in hours. He could swear that his dying will had ignited again—had it not been for the news that it was just a simple bacteria gone wild.

"Allow me to teach you something for today." He started. As he said it, a mail came in front of Ritsu. He took one of the flowers from the bouquet. "Through their beauty, flowers can drown out a person's cautiousness. It opens up a person's heart." He looked at the IA, "But the original purpose for which the flower evolved beautifully and fragrantly…"

Immediately, Tsuna realized it. He looked at the mail Ritsu has, "Ritsu-san, open the mail!" Tsuna said in panic.

Ritsu immediately did as she was told and was also surprised at what she had gotten. Flashing it on her screen, they all saw the bruised and beaten form of Irina, tied up and placed in an open box of steel in a fetal position. She didn't look conscious at all.

"Is to lure insects." The God of Death continued, though he looked disapprovingly at Tsuna, which the brunette felt.

"Bitch-sensei!" they shouted upon seeing their female teacher.

Karma frowned and stared at the older assassin. "What do you plan on doing to her?"

"Oh, nothing…for now. If you follow my instructions, then you may be able to save her." he started drawing Irina on the board. But what was disturbing was when he started drawing lines over her drawing. "Ignore my demands, and I will send her body to you _bit by bit_."

…

Tsuna grit his teeth in anger and annoyance. This was bad. They were facing a high caliber assassin who has their teacher as a hostage. He stared at the spot where the God of Death disappeared from using his flowers after almost being ganged up by Terasaka and his friends. Apart from the flower petals, he left a piece of paper where the map of his desired location is.

"How did he get information on us in the first place…?" Tsuna wondered.

It was then when Maehara remembered something. He glanced at the bouquet that they had gotten from that person three days ago. Observing the flowers, he noticed something metallic within the bouquet. Taking it out, he laid it out for his classmates to see. It was a bug.

Anger rose in Maehara as he used the mop he was holding to smash the bug into pieces, which no one really protested much. The more ruined the bug is, the better. After all, he could still be using it to gain more information about their conversations even after he revealed himself. "He used this to spy on our situation and aimed at Bitch-sensei to act alone…"

Isogai frowned. "He knew that Korosensei was going to Brazil, and that Karasuma-sensei left for work…so he fearlessly barged in here alone…" he concluded.

"But you know…I didn't think of him as a bad enough guy to be called the 'God of Death'. Do you think he could end up being a nice guy?" Kurahashi wondered, thinking about the warm feeling the guy had emanated, which contained no hint of malice or killing intent.

Karma placed his hands on his pockets and shrugged. "Isn't it amazing because he made you feel that way?" he asked. "Before him, everybody probably thinks that way, until the moment just before he kills you, that is." He then turned to Tsuna, "But then, I'm pretty amazed you saw right through him, Tsuna,"

"A sense that I am thankful I was born with," Tsuna said. "Had I been born without my heightened intuition, I would be falling for that warm atmosphere as well…" Tsuna said. "That guy is someone we can't underestimate…" he warned them.

Kimura picked up the map where a note was written behind it. "By 6 PM tonight, please have all the class members come up to this location. Your teachers and parents are a given, but the moment you notify outsiders, your Bitch-sensei's life will be gone…" he read.

Chiba frowned. "So it's the same as Takaoka and Shiro. His goal is probably to use us as hostages to lure Korosensei out."

"Student baits again, I see," Tsuna mumbled. "Just one of the most unprofessional things to do," he then turned to Isogai and Kataoka, "So, what is our strategy, Isogai, Kataoka-san?" he asked.

Isogai and Kataoka had the same mindset as all of Class 3-E. "We do a rescue mission."

…

Karasuma thought deeply as he recalled his conversation with Lovro a while ago, warning him that the God of Death was now setting his eyes on the octopus-like creature target. The Russian man had been in critical condition, but he still managed to survive to warn him of the incoming danger. But what puzzled him was that he had mentioned a certain student of his and a hitman that could help them with the God of Death.

" _Make sure to alert that Sawada boy of the presence of the God of Death." Lovro said._

 _Karasuma raised his brow. "Sawada Tsunayoshi?" it was true that Sawada Tsunayoshi possessed a heightened intuition, which had saved his hide multiple times during their PE class, but why was Lovro asking for him specifically? "What could Sawada do that would deter the God of Death?"_

 _The Russian assassin groaned a bit from the pain in his injury before he continued, "Sawada Tsunayoshi is more skilled than you might think. He could be the only student of yours that could sense him immediately. Many would fall to the fake aura of the God of Death, but if I know his bloodline clearly, he could see through that." He stated. "Besides that, he has been trained well by his former tutor."_

" _He has mentioned that he got lessons from a home tutor before…but why are you telling me this?" Karasuma wondered._

" _The Sawada boy had told me to keep my silence unless it was necessary. This is one of the dire situations that allows me to say it. Sawada Tsunayoshi was once a student of the Sun Arcobaleno."_

 _The man's eyes widened a fraction. "What? The mafia hitman? Isn't he…?"_

" _Yes. He goes by the name Reborn." Lovro stated._

 _Karasuma had heard of the Sun Arcobaleno hitman, more widely known as Reborn, a freelance mafia hitman who is the former tutor of the Cavallone Decimo of the Cavallone Family in Italy. A very dangerous man to cross, most especially if his students and comrades are harmed, though some of the people says that he was a bit sadistic. Karasuma didn't really bother to verify the facts, considering that it would make him dive deeper in the mafia world. The government was already bad enough as it is. "But why would Sawada become a student of Reborn?" he wondered._

" _You still don't know?" Lovro asked. "Reborn has had only two students he took under his wing. The Cavallone Decimo, and the former Vongola Decimo heir."_

" _Then that would mean…" Karasuma trailed off. He had heard things about the fact that the Vongola Decimo to-be had rejected his claim to the title, leaving the Ninth heirless at present._

" _Yes. One of your students is a former mafia heir, and he would not be pleased to know that the God of Death claims himself as the World's Greatest Hitman."_

Karasuma still couldn't believe what he had heard from him. Sawada Tsunayoshi started out as a below average student, just like everyone else in Class 3-E. He only transferred that year, sent by his mother because of a recommendation. In general, the kid was a total klutz, sometimes even tripping over nothing when he is in a hurry, and tends to run away at a mere sight of a dog, even if it was just a Chihuahua. But still, the kid was a kind individual, never thinking of anything bad about his classmates, rather, he was a bit hesitant in socializing with them at the beginning. Through Karasuma's observations and the octopus' data, he quickly warmed up to the students, even to Terasaka. He was also a child magnet, with kids warming up to Tsuna after a minute upon meeting him.

Which was why it was hard to believe that Sawada Tsunayoshi, of all people, once basked in the world of the mafia.

He will have to evaluate his findings, but for now, he must return to school to inform the students that the God of Death was now targeting their homeroom teacher, but for now, he has hitmen to oversee the assassination of the yellow octopus.

Little did he know, his students were already way ahead of him.

"Karasuma-san, the last one is here," his assistant informed him.

"Alright. Let him in." he instructed.

As soon as he said that, a man in a suit and fedora stepped in, his black eyes surveying the palace as he stood face to face with Karasuma. "A bit strange for the government people to be looking for free hitmen these days,"

Karasuma ignored his comment and held out a hand, "You must be the Renato Sinclair that Lovro had once mentioned in passing,"

The man's eyes glinted in amusement, "Oh, I see you know Lovro. How's his student, Irina, nowadays?"

"Indisposed as of the moment, I'm afraid," Karasuma said, not really intending to say that Irina hadn't showed herself for days after the debacle a few days ago.

"I see…"

Karasuma was about to say some more, when his phone buzzed. He frowned. Only one person would dare to interrupt him like this. Fishing out his phone, he turned his back on the hitman before answering. "What do you want now?"

" _Karasuma-sensei! The students aren't answering their phones! I got back at the school to see what was up, and they're gone, and the room is filled with flowers and a broken bug."_ Korosensei informed him worriedly.

"What?" Karasuma hissed. "Do you know who did this?"

" _No idea. But we have to find them."_

"I see. I'll be there as soon as I can," Karasuma said as he hung up and turned back at Renato, "You will have to excuse me, an emergency came up. I'm sorry if I wasted your time."

"I'll still be here for a couple of days. Are your students up to some trouble?" he wondered.

"More like they are in trouble," he muttered, "Again, I'm sorry, but I have to attend to this immediately," he said and excused himself.

Renato stared at the door where the government man had exited, all the while, ordering his assistant to ready his car to drive back to school. He smirked as he looked at the door. "What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into again, Dame-Tsuna?"

 **TBC**

 **Haha! A new ?Sawada universe! I understand I call it as that, but my unofficial name for these verses are 'The Many Verses of Tsuna' or something like that. I'll replace the summaries of Mangaka Sawada and Shinto Priest Sawada later, as I do plan on just replacing** _ **Sawada**_ **with** _ **Tsuna**_ **instead.**

 **I'm planning on making this at least under three chapters, concerning the fact that my plot bunny is constantly adding things I really wanted to add on this, but I resigned in just doing the God of Death Arc.**

 **So anywho, this is my special Christmas gift to all of you guys! This is not the only fic I updated, and there is more! If you want to find out, check into my profile and see what I did!**

 **Christmas is coming in a matter of days, so I guess this comes as a teaser for you guys this Christmas concerning my new brainchildren for next year! Haha! This came out on top after deliberating whether I should do a Totsuki Elite Tsuna, but a major rewriting of half of it is still in the works.**

 **Tell me what you think about this though. I'm open for any suggestions!**

 **See you soon~!**


	2. Rescue Mission Gone Wrong (So far)

**Note: There will be a few skips in the scenes that are from the manga.**

 **Chapter 2 Rescue Mission Gone Wrong (So far)**

"Something isn't right…" Tsuna mumbled to himself as he and his classmates arrived at the location of the God of Death holding one of their teachers hostage.

"What's not right, Tsuna-san?" Isogai wondered.

"He's not guarding the perimeter, and a single camera is there above the entrance." Tsuna answered. "What is he up to?"

"Is he somehow underestimating us?" Karma said.

Tsuna observed the facility, "If he has only surveillance on the outside, then the inside is what might be dangerous. We're talking about the God of Death here. The only thing that will be his downfall is his cockiness."

Karma snickered, "Well, what gave you that idea?"

"The quietness of the place. This warehouse might be a temporary hideout, but who knows how long he's been here, plotting how to get Korosensei," Tsuna stated. "We'll just have to be extra careful. Itona-kun, how's the aerial patrol?"

"No other living person in sight." he replied as he navigated a helicopter above the warehouse. "He might be operating on his own…"

"Should we head in straight out, or we leave backup here?" Karma wondered.

"If we go all in, he would have the chance to get us all in one go. If there's backup waiting, then he would be cautious about us and would try to assess who was left outside. If he is every bit the assassin we think he is, he will have information on us, including our faces." Isogai stated. "But to think that there are no traps outside the warehouse…"

"He's underestimating us." Tsuna stated, making the rest look at him. "We've only been training to be assassins for only a few months compared to him who's had years of training and experience. He would not think of us as professionals. Rather, he would just use us as bait."

"Which could only mean one thing." Kurahashi muttered. "The traps are all inside the warehouse in order to capture the baits."

"Question is, what are they and how many?" Nagisa wondered.

"No time to wonder about that now. If he does have traps inside, we will be ready for it." Karma said. "We don't have anything to fear."

Itona summoned back his plane, "I also made a round on the roof. No one else is outside."

"Also, the fact that he went so far as to plant a bug means that he doesn't know anything about us until he started to target Korosensei." Fuwa stated.

"The only option we have is to walk into his trap." Kataoka concluded.

It was then when Isogai caught their attention. "Listen up guys, these super gym clothes," he began, "And your individual weapons which you've developed in order to kill Korosensei, no matter how well-informed the enemy is, it's possible that he knows everything about us. That's our advantage." he then looked at Tsuna for some help. Out of all the students, Isogai and Tsuna were more like the leaders of the class with both teens trusting each other and instilling motivation to their classmates.

"We'll act like we obediently came to get caught, then we'll look for an opening to find and rescue Jelavich-sensei." Tsuna continued. "We'll all escape together!"

"Yeah!" the class replied with enthusiasm.

Hara then looked at her phone to Ritsu, "Ritsu, if we're not back by twelve, inform Korosensei of the situation."

Ritsu saluted playfully, "Yes!"

"Ah, one more thing, Ritsu-san," Tsuna said as he tapped away on his smartphone. From the screen, Ritsu received a software and a note of instructions from him. The digital teenager looked at him questioningly, which Tsuna returned with a simple smile and wink. "Just in case."

Afterwards, the entire class entered the warehouse, very well aware that they were stepping in a trap.

…

Tsuna would like to think that his intuition is leading him to do dangerous things.

He was right about that.

He got his answer about his foreboding when they were captured, escaped, divided into teams, and tried to find a way out of the warehouse cage.

Tsuna also decided that he hated being in rescue teams.

He hates it the most when the one you're supposed to rescue turned out to be an accomplice of the one who abducted the person in the first place. Now he knew why Reborn only worked exclusively in the mafia world. Freelance assassins were full of duplicity, it would just irritate you to no end. One day they will help you, the next, they will leave you to help someone else who seemed stronger than you. In Reborn's words: annoying.

So when Irina had suddenly taken out the pistols from wherever she was hiding them, Tsuna knew that she was in the right mind, but in the wrong side.

"Jelavich-sensei." Tsuna said, a hint of disappointment in his face. "To think that you would side with the God of Death, though it's not really impossible for you to do so…" Tsuna said as he looked at his teacher, with her having just knocked out Kataoka and Isogai the moment they had released her from her binds.

Irina looked at Tsuna with a bit of fondness, "Sawada, you always were the most intuitive in the class, and the most open-minded." She aimed her pistols at him, "Which makes it all the more hard to determine whether I should harm you or not."

Tsuna inwardly sighed. "I knew I should have expected this from a freelancer." He said. "You're not actually sticking to your allies until the end is done, right? It's always shifting to the one you think would produce the greatest and fastest result from the other."

Tsuna didn't miss the pained look in the eyes of the woman that appeared for a split second before a frown replaced it all too quickly. _'So she's at least a bit affected…'_ Tsuna mused to himself.

"I'm a hitman after all." Irina said as she aimed her twin pistols on the unconscious bodies of Isogai and Kataoka. "And I can stoop to any level just to get the job done."

"You wouldn't dare…" his voice now deathly low that it even shook fear from his classmates. It was one of the rare times that Tsuna had been angered. Usually it was because some of his friends were being endangered due to something stupid—like a man clad in white who is always up to no good, for example.

Irina merely removed the safety from her twin pistols. "Try me."

"Sawada, we can't risk it!" Fuwa said, looking back and forth from the two sides they are in.

"No. No we can't." Tsuna said with a sigh and calmed down. "Cuff us for all I care. All I know is, you're barking off the wrong tree, Jelavich-sensei."

And with that, Tsuna and the rest of the rescue team were captured.

…

"Damn it, I can't believe we got captured!" Terasaka growled. "Even your group, Sawada!"

Tsuna raised a brow, "There's no need to wonder how we got captured. All of us were rounded into a corner because of a traitorous teacher." He stated. "Not to mention a God of Death with a penchant for traps and live baits."

"Live baits?" Terasaka wondered with a raised brow.

"We're here for leverage in order to get close to Korosensei. Our coming here already sealed our fate that at least one of us will get killed if our teachers—especially him, do not abide by his terms. Chances are, he might kill us along with him."

That certain revelation did not go unheard by his fellow classmates. Being used as a collateral to kill their teacher…that was beyond inhuman, even for an assassin.

The God of Death looked back at Tsuna who sat at the wall near the bars. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, was it? A very perceptive boy you are." The God of Death mused as he looked at Tsuna.

Tsuna glared at the man. "Thank you for the compliment, Shinigami-san. Can't say the same for you, though." He smart mouthed. "I am quite displeased that you call yourself the World's Greatest Hitman with these kinds of traps underestimating teenagers,"

"Ho? I'd like to meet the person who taught you everything you know, kid." He would not admit it, but he felt a bit intimidated by the way the boy looked at him as if he could read his soul then and there, and that bothered him a lot. That look in his eyes looked deadly familiar, and not the sort of pleasant familiar either. The only time he had seen those eyes was when a very intimidating hitman in a suit.

"I doubt you would live to tell the tale, now that you have endangered nearly thirty students in the span of twenty-four hours plus brainwashing a teacher of ours." He spat. Indeed, even as a professional hitman, Reborn would not stoop so low as to get more than one live bait to get to his target. He was used to the tactic 'shoot when you can shoot' on all of his assignments and leave without a trace, including everything he used on his missions.

"That's a big mouth you got there as well. Do you really think you can stand against me?"

"Take off these collars and cuffs and we'll see." Tsuna dared.

Instead of being angered, it made the assassin laugh, "You seem to like bluffing a lot, don't you? Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna's brow twitched at that. The only one who has ever used his full name was Mukuro, and after that, Vongola, though until recently, he was being called simply as Tsunayoshi by him. Speaking of the illusionist, he wonders how he and Chrome are faring, being under the care of his mother…

"Excuse me, I don't appreciate you calling me by my full name with an annoying malice." Tsuna stated. "And I stand by my words. I don't do bluffs." Almost two years with Reborn taught him that much. If you could do it, do it for all they care.

The God of Death pulled out a knife and placed it under Tsuna's chin where the distance was only millimeters apart. His movement was fast, but Tsuna was surprisingly unfazed. "That tongue of yours needs to be cut off, don't you know?"

"Tsuna-kun!" Some of the girls shouted in fear for the life of their classmate, but to their surprise, Tsuna didn't move an inch.

"Why? Is the great God of Death bothered by a mere student's tongue? My tongue is the least of your problems right now. I don't think you should be wasting time cutting it off when you have a target to mind." He said, his unfazed look unwavering even as he felt the ghost of the tip of the knife under his chin.

The assassin merely smiled and pulled the knife back, the teen not breaking eye contact at all. "As much as I would like to stay and chat, I believe that the target will be in front of my doors soon enough, and you can't warn him now that your digital classmate is pretty much useless." He said, reminding them of the hacked Ritsu lying about, watching television on their phone screens. "Your teacher will join you soon enough." He said as he beckoned Irina to come with him to welcome their new guests outside: Karasuma and Korosensei.

…

Falling octopus teachers really put the strange in Tsuna's day, if he was a normal kid, in which, he was _not_.

So when their teacher fell on the floor of their cage from above, their main instinct is to keep out of his way before they get mushed by the yellow octopus.

"Everyone, you're alright, thank goodness!" Korosensei said frantically, looking at each and every one of them to make sure he did not lose count of his students who were inadvertently captured by the God of Death.

"Sensei actually fell for a trap like that…" Tsuna muttered. "What trick did he pull to get you here?" he asked their teacher.

"He used Irina-sensei as a false bait and dropped me here while being barraged by anti-sensei pellets…" Korosensei replied as he righted himself and his clothing.

Karma shrugged. "Wouldn't put it past them."

"Then, where's Karasuma-sensei?" Kurahashi inquired.

Korsensei looked back above them, "He's left there with Irina-sensei and the God of Death. I don't know what's happening to them right now though…"

"Technically, Karasuma-sensei is a government man who needs to attend to the assassins hired to kill Korosensei," Isogai said.

Kataoka nodded. "So it's not a surprise that he's unharmed by them."

"So Karasuma-sensei is left there to act as the superhero on his choice, huh?" Karma said as he looked back above, where it was already closing in to keep them all inside.

"Technically, we have no choice in the matter." Tsuna said. "I checked the bars. The cage is made out of anti-sensei substance, and with most of our explosives confiscated, it would be hard for us to escape. If we do try that and get caught…" Tsuna pointed at the other side of their cage, where a long corridor followed, "I checked our parameters before we went in. this place is near the river, which means that this is connected to a water canal system."

"The God of Death can raise the water levels high enough to drown all of us the moment he gets to the control room." Isogai continued.

Tsuna sighed as he sat down on the floor and leaned on the wall. "Then, all we can do now is wait and put our faith in Karasuma-sensei." He said. "If anyone could stop this guy, he can."

"Against the God of Death who has killed hundreds of people?!" Kayano said, fearing for the life of their teacher.

Tsuna sighed and sat down and leaned on the wall once Korosensei had removed their cuffs. "This God of Death…is _not_ the God of Death…" Tsuna muttered. On the back of his mind, a photo that Reborn showed him once returned to his mind.

…

 _ **One Year Ago**_

 _ **Reborn's Apartment, Catania, Sicily, Italy**_

" _Who's this?" Tsuna asked as he was flipping through Reborn's photo album of the assassins that he has worked with before the Arcobaleno curse had kicked in._

 _Tsuna's eyes were fixated on what looked to be a man with dark hair about the age of twenty or maybe in his late teens. Beside the person is the teenage version of Reborn, wearing a suit. The only difference from what Reborn is wearing right now was that in place of the coat, he was wearing a sleeveless vest._

" _The God of Death." Reborn answered upon looking what got Tsuna interested._

" _As in, like the one who collects souls of the dead?"_

" _Close. He's one of the most silent assassins I've worked with." Reborn replied as he sat down on the couch, trying to reorganize his house. He had brought Tsuna here as a lesson to get to know him more. Since the affair with the Curse of the Rainbow and Checkerface, Tsuna had insisted he would want to get to know his tutor more. Which got them to the situation of Reborn kidnapping Tsuna to his apartment in Italy from Namimori._

" _Silent huh?" Tsuna said as he looked at the man who looked like a nice person, compared to the younger Reborn who looked like a grown up bachelor and a bit rough on the edges. "He looks like someone who has gone through hell and back…"_

 _Reborn's stare sharpened at his student, "What makes you say that?"_

" _Hm? Well…It's like…his eyes tell all? I just get that vibe from him,"_

" _You really are good in reading people," Reborn praised._

 _Tsuna smiled sheepishly, "I seem to conclude that it's the only thing I'm good at when not in Hyper Dying Will Mode,"_

" _Yes, it's true that he went through hell and back when he was a kid. He was active until a year ago, right before I began teaching you." Reborn said._

 _Tsuna tilted his head, "What happened?"_

" _He went silent all of a sudden. I was unable to contact him anymore with the secret sources we tend to use. I couldn't even get in contact with his apprentice. Last I heard about him, there were rumors of his capture."_

" _Then…he's…"_

" _If he was dead, then the ones responsible would be boasting about it." He answered. "It was at that moment that I feared the worst. I also heard about a scientist acquiring a convict to act as a guinea pig for his experiments, but I figured that might be unrelated since I heard another word about the God of Death half a year later."_

" _Are you really sure they're unrelated?" Tsuna wondered. It was not like his tutor to give up on things halfway._

 _Reborn shook his head. "Not really. I was supposed to investigate further, but priorities kicked in. I had to set that thought aside since I got another job which is training you to become a boss."_

…

The eyes that he saw in the God of Death that was facing them right now was different. It was full of malice, cockiness, and a thirst for recognition. But then, why would a person like him need recognition from?

From what he heard from Reborn also, the God of Death was supposed to be as swift and silent as the dead itself. This God of Death likes to flaunt himself in front of the targets.

It was then when it all clicked in place for Tsuna. _'Recognition…? Then that means…'_ Tsuna now knew who the person is.

The Apprentice.

It was the most logical conclusion he could think of, based on that particular picture that was most definitely not the current God of Death, add to that, the apprentice seemed to have disappeared as well with the real God of Death.

' _An apprentice taking over his teacher's name. No…most likely, an apprentice_ framing _his teacher to take over his name. That's why the rumors of his capture ran amok…'_

Tsuna would have wracked his brains to find out what happened to the real God of Death had it not been for the God of Death, followed by Irina and Karasuma, arrived at the cage where they are.

…

He had to admit, Karasuma pulling a punch on the God of Death was pretty awesome. He could swear he saw Kurahashi's eyes turn into hearts the moment Karasuma had stood on their side of the assassination with collaterals.

And now all they had to do was to wait for the results of Karasuma chasing the God of Death who's been leaving a lot of traps to slow the government soldier down. Irina followed soon after in order to slow down the government soldier even more.

"Will Karasuma-sensei be fine chasing the God of Death on his own?" Fuwa wondered.

"He beat up Takaoka once before, right? He'll be fine." Tsuna assured. "But on the matter of us…we won't be unless we find a way to get out of this mess…" he said as he took out his phone to talk to Ritsu. "Ritsu-san."

"What do you want?" a hacked slacker version of Ritsu appeared. Her back was to Tsuna as she was watching some cheesy show at the digital television in front of her. "I already told you I don't feel like helping you defeat the God of Death."

Tsuna merely smiled as he looked at Ritsu, "Well, I want to know if _the elements have responded to the call of the sky._ "

At that moment, Ritsu was then enveloped in a series of numbers going all over her person. All of a sudden, the series of numbers broke and a normal looking Ritsu appeared. "Recovery Complete!" she said cheerfully.

"Ah! Ritsu, you're back!" Hara said with a smile.

Ritsu saluted cutely, "Tsuna-kun gave me a software earlier that would allow me to still get on with work in the background after I've been hacked. Now I have the code to open the cage!" she informed them.

"That's impressive Tsuna-san!" Okuda praised.

"Even I can't do that," Itona added. "How did you make that software?"

Tsuna simply smiled. "An acquaintance gave it to me. He said that I might need a copy of it in the future. I have several other software in my laptop. We can look at its in-depth creation later after we get out of here." He promised. "Ritsu-san, have you gotten everything?"

"Of course! But the process might take a few more minutes for the God of Death not to notice."

"We can wait." Korosensei replied. "I just hope we do it in time before the God of Death reaches the control room. Karasuma-sensei must be informed of this." He said as he took out a transmitter that's connected to the other that Karasuma has.

"For now, we should find a way for him to prevent the water form surging here to kill all of us." Tsuna mumbled. He then looked at Okajima, "Okajima-kun, any ideas?"

As soon as he asked that, the boys nodded, and thus, their camouflage plan had commenced, thanks to Okajima's and Sugaya's skills.

…

Outside the facility, a man in a suit and fedora strode to the entrance, phone in hand. "I'm telling you Colonello, I'll be here for a few more days."

" _What the hell kora? The wedding is next week! How hard is it for you to find Vongola?"_

"He's no longer a part of Vongola. And yes, I know you're getting hitched next week. For your information, I already found him, but I'm still debating on whether I should save his and his classmates' hides for the stunt of a faker."

" _Faker? Is this about that killing buddy of yours from before we became babies?"_

"Yes, and it seems that his target right now is a teacher of Dame-Tsuna's. I'll tell you the details later, so goodbye."

" _What? Reborn you-"_

Before Colonello could even continue his sentence, Reborn had already pressed the end call button. "Leon."

In an instant, a chameleon appeared on his shoulder and slithered to his hand while morphing into a gun. Aiming at the doorknob, all it took was a few skillfully placed shots for the door to come undone, allowing him to get inside the facility.

"Let's see what you've been doing so far, shall we?" he asked no one in particular as he strode in the facility like he owned the place.

…

The God of Death was pissed. How the hell did the students manage to escape his cage and take off their collars? What was more, Irina, another one of his sacrifices, had managed to get back to the side of the government and had the galls to work with Karasuma to pin him down and plunge to the bottom of the facility. He stilled himself and shook the thoughts out of his head.

He could not be bothered by such things for now. He needed to get rid of the persistent government drone before he could come after the octopus and his students and get rid of all of them once and for all. He still has a bone to pick with that smart mouth Sawada brat too. It would be a joy to slowly gouge out the eyes of the brat. See if he could still look at him like he could see his soul.

Karasuma stared at the God of Death in front of him. Upon accidentally removing the mask on his person, he was appalled at the fact that such a man would willingly remove his face just so he could further his penchant for disguises. That was not the worst part either. The fact that he was able to manipulate anyone was terrifying, as he had done to Irina a few days before.

But then, something bothers him.

"I'm beginning to think that you're not all that you're cracked out to be." He said to him. "I wonder if you lost your touch in assassinations after being dormant for a long time."

"Do you really want to challenge me on that?" the God of Death dared as he lunged at him and started a long-lasting fistfight.

It wasn't long until the entirety of 3-E had arrived at the scene after Ritsu managed to open the cage a few moments ago. They were only a few levels above the two fighting figures to see what is happening between their strongest teacher and the reputed World's Greatest Hitman.

"Should we go help him?" Chiba wondered.

"No." Korosensei replied. "This is a matter that Karasuma-sensei chose to face himself to stand by his ground that he would protect you students from being collaterals in my assassination."

"He doesn't look like a master assassin though, now that I'm seeing it," Sugino commented.

Tsuna agreed as he leaned on the railing. "Glad you noticed it too." He stated "It seems like he's not the real deal, right?"

That caught their attention, and Tsuna continued. "Think about it, would a master assassin really allow himself to be revealed in front of us and provoke our teacher? Remember what I told you, an assassin can be killed by being cocky, no matter how good you are."

"Now that you mention it, he does love flaunting his skills, especially in his disguises. Just look at that face!" Kayano said, pointing at the God of Death's face.

"Creepy creep of the week." Karma mused.

"I've seen worse." Tsuna commented, remembering the faces of the members of Vindice with their corpse-like bodies powered by the Flame of Night.

Karasuma knew that he could not drag this fighting for long. The assassin before him was bound to have an ace up his sleeves if he had caught Lovro by surprise when they had crossed paths.

Just as he thought about that, the assassin stopped and smirked at him (as far as he could tell, what with his lips completely off his face). "Let me tell you something, Karasuma-san. Assassination is an ensemble of beautiful skills." He said as he took out a red rose from one of his pockets. He then threw it just in front of Karasuma, who had been caught off guard by the offending flower.

The God of Death did not waste any time and formed a gun sign on his right hand, and aimed at Karasuma's heart.

"Allow me to show you the Reaper's hidden scythe!" as soon as he said that, something fired out of his index finger. The only one who saw it coming were Korosensei, Tsuna, and a man on the sidelines.

As it went on to its course, it was suddenly deflected by a bullet from a hidden corner.

Both of them looked at the direction of the bullet and saw a man in a suit and fedora, his green and black gun still smoking from the shot. "Glad I came at the right time," a deep voice said.

"Who's there?!" the God of Death demanded. That caught the attention of everyone watching the spectacle.

Karasuma remembered him. _'Renato Sinclair?'_ he thought.

From right above, Tsuna thought that his eyes were being tricked, but when he looked closely, he knew that this was the person who had once barged into his life and made him go through hell and back every single day until a year ago, when he had rejected his claim to the Vongola Famiglia.

The man appeared from the shadows, looking displeased at the display that he had seen moments before. "Depending on the situation, your nightmare." He said as his eyes glinted with murder in his eyes.

 **TBC**

 **YES! Now I only have the last chapter to do! As you noticed, I skipped a lot of manga scenes, but let's face it, we've been re-watching that episode over and over again since it came out, so I don't really see the point of rehashing it, so I made it a point to just do the scenes where Tsuna will shine bright and have an effect to the AnKyou characters, especially to the God of Death.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **See you soon for the final one~!**


	3. The God of Death and the Hitman Tutor

**Chapter 3 The God of Death and the Hitman Tutor**

"The government people are going to need a lot of explaining to do after this." Reborn's familiar and sexy (Tsuna was _not_ going to admit to the fact that he has a man crush on his tutor fully grown) baritone voice said with a frown.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna addressed.

He looked up at the source of the voice and looked straight into the eyes of his former student. He was a bit glad that he was unscathed, or else, there would have been trouble on both ends. "Chaos, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said with a smirk.

"Reborn?" Irina muttered as she looked at the man. "He's…he's actually here?!"

"Who is he?" Kayano asked. "And why does he call you Useless, Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna sighed. "Long story. I'll tell you guys later…" he dismissed. Even after half a year of not hearing it from the mouth of his former tutor, the moniker still stings.

"You know an assassin, Sawada?" Itona asked him.

"Yeah. Remember when I told you guys I had a home tutor before I came here? He's the one I've been talking about…" Tsuna admitted to them.

Fuwa's eyes suddenly sparkled. "You were an assassin student before any of this? Really? Are you a member of an assassin organization?"

Tsuna's face contorted into a troubled one at the overly active imagination of his otaku classmate. "No, I'm not an assassin student if that's what you're thinking…" he said. "But basically he's…"

Korosensei was the one who answered. "He's the true holder of the title World's Greatest Hitman. A man of the mafia and one of the most trusted assassins of one of the most powerful mafia families in the world. He only goes by the name Reborn, one of the Strongest Seven in the mafia." He informed, his eyes not leaving the enraged hitman in a suit and fedora. "Rumors said that he disappeared from the active scene some years ago, and many thought he retired."

Reborn let out a grunt as he listened to Korosensei's information. "Wrong. I didn't retire. I went off to teach two heirs, not like it helped one of them right now."

"Nuya! He can hear me from here?!" Korosensei said with a garble. Reborn didn't reply and just smirked at him.

"He can even read minds," Tsuna informed with a sigh. "I never seem to get away with anything when he's concerned. And now, this mess." Tsuna couldn't find the strength to protest the hitman's words. All he could process was _why_ the hitman was there in the first place.

"We'll deal about things regarding myself later. Right now, allow me to eliminate this pseudo God of Death and wannabe World's Greatest Hitman." He said as he aimed his Leon gun at the faceless God of Death.

"You? Defeat me?" God of Death mocked. "You're just a has-been! What makes you think you could be on par with me?"

At that, Reborn smirked dangerously. Tsuna knew that it was the end for the God of Death the moment Reborn let out his sadistic side.

"Correction. You merely copied my title along with another one's, little poser." He looked at Karasuma, "You better step aside. This will get a little messy. Don't worry, I'll teach him not to mess with _our_ students." He hinted as he tossed a tablet towards him. "Use that to call for reinforcements and some medical assistance. Someone won't survive this ordeal unscathed and without a few broken bones."

Karasuma merely nodded, understanding what he needed to do, "Thank you."

"Oh don't thank me. Thank Dame-Tsuna who ended up in your class. Now get going."

And with that, Karasuma went on to join his students and quickly went on to call for reinforcements, and maybe a medical team for both their sakes.

"Now let me teach you what you need to know, Pseudo God of Death." Reborn started as he stood with grace and poise, one hand in his pant pocket, and wore his fedora low enough to keep his eyes keenly directed at the God of Death.

The God of Death growled at being called a fake. "I am not a fake!" he said as he attacked Reborn at full speed.

"You're fate is sealed…" Tsuna muttered to himself as he watched the God of Death attack Reborn recklessly.

Reborn smirked. "Hey, don't get too excited." He said as he dodged each and every blows from the assassin as if it was nothing. It shocked the students who were a few levels above that he was even faster than Karasuma in that respect.

When the assassin got cocky, he decided to punch Reborn in the face, in which the hitman had blocked with his pistol. "Let's get started, shall we? Lesson One: Never provoke the target." He said as he sent a kick to the assassin, sending him flying to the wall but unharmed. "In order to get the target, you went after the ones whom he values the most as a teacher: his students. That was enough for you to earn a grave." He said calmly as he aimed his pistol at him and fired two shots that aimed right at the carotid artery on either side of his neck.

"Lesson Two: You lack tact. You used over twenty students just to get your target, which is a wasteful thing to do, considering that you call yourself as a skilled hitman. You have to be as elusive as possible, and yet you showed yourself to them, thus, they got a good look at your way of thinking and personality. Such a waste." Reborn said as he lunged at him and kicked him effortlessly, sending him to another side of the room.

"He's fast!" Kimura said in awe.

"And he's flawless! Look at the way he moves!" Nagisa added.

"As you would expect of the World's Greatest Hitman." Korosensei said. "He knows every tricks of the trade despite him staying in the mafia world."

"Eh? So mafia and assassinations differ?" Kataoka asked.

Korosensei nodded. "The mafia world is a world where the strongest and the smartest survive. Reborn is the strongest hitman of his generation and has connections to several powerful mafia families in the world. In fact, one of his students are now one of the most powerful mafia bosses to date. He takes pride in his skills, and he rarely shows his full potential. The world of assassination is a more silent affair, and full of duplicity. He once told me that he preferred the mafia world and found the world of assassins annoying."

Tsuna smiled at that, "That would be like Reborn to say that." He said as they continued to watch Reborn saunter to the direction of the God of Death.

"Lesson Three: the World's Greatest Hitman is the Jack of All Trades, Master of _Everything_. You only know the art of deception and traps. You're laughable, not even up to par with a government military man when it comes to close combat. Many would think you've gone soft, but I know the real reason. Isn't that right, faker?" Reborn taunted.

"Shut up!" the assassin growled as he attacked Reborn again, only for his attacks to be blocked and dodged without breaking a sweat.

"Lesson Four: Never frame your master and take up his name, as well as steal someone else's title. I know the _real_ God of Death, and that's not you." Reborn said as he restrained him by holding his arms behind him. "I have worked alongside him multiple times to know that idiotic people often joined our titles together. Your master is _just_ the God of Death. _I_ am the World's Greatest Hitman, and nothing can change that." He then pushed him on the ground, face first.

"Lesson Five: You will always fall to the _real_ World's Greatest Hitman. That's me."

The Pseudo God of Death turned his faceless head and glared at Reborn, "Damn you…!"

But Reborn kept him in his place the moment he let out his killing intent, making the assassin below him shiver in fright. "And Lesson Six: Never _ever_ lay a hand on one of _my_ students." He pulled his head to face and forced him to look above where the students and Korosensei were at. "Take a closer look at these students. One of these kids was _my_ student, and I don't take kindly of people trying to stain my tutoring track record by killing one of my students. Lay another finger on my student, then consider your life forfeit." As he said that, Reborn used the butt of his pistol to knock the assassin out.

At that moment, the place was silent. Except for Tsuna and Korosensei, all were shocked at the display of the one-sided battle between the Pseudo God of Death and Reborn, the World's Greatest Hitman.

…

After the fight, Karasuma's reinforcements arrived and had placed the assassin in a tight stretcher. Irina, after being captured by the students and being convinced by them and Karasuma to stay, had also been looked at for her injured arm. The rest were fine as far as they were concerned. They were just grateful to be alive and well.

"I have to admit, with a face like that, who needs beauty products?" Karma joked as he looked at the fake God of Death closer who was bound in a stretcher.

The others sighed at the twisted personality of their resident bad-boy overachiever. "This is no time to admire his face, or what's left of it that is," Nagisa told him.

Tsuna looked back at Karasuma, "What do you plan on doing to him afterwards, Karasuma-sensei?"

Karasuma shook his head, "The higher ups will decide on his fate after he wakes up. I don't think that we will be seeing more of him, but there's a chance that he might come back for revenge, especially to him," he said as he pointed at Reborn who was leaning on the wall, watching them.

"How did you know Reborn?" Tsuna asked him.

"I didn't know it was actually _him_. He introduced himself as Renato Sinclair when I was looking for other potential assassins to terminate the octopus." He explained. "But I do know of who he really is and his connection to you." He hinted.

Tsuna sighed. "Lovro-san let you in on the secret?"

"He felt the need to. Don't worry, I won't say a word to the higher ups lest they risk facing the wrath of the Arcobaleno and your former famiglia." Karasuma assured.

"At least that's one issue dealt with…" Tsuna muttered.

Karasuma looked at the troubled eyes of the boy. "I know you don't want your classmates to know that you're a former mafia heir, and I will respect that. We will just have to come up with an excuse, provided that you tell them what they need to know without exposing your connections to the mafia world."

"Thank you, Karasuma-sensei," Tsuna thanked sincerely.

"Which reminds me…" they heard Karma speak. "Why is that hitman here anyways? It's a bit convenient that he's here to save the day, is it?" he said as he pointed at Reborn who was leaning on a wall a bit farther from where the entire class were at, gazing at the God of Death's remaining face.

Reborn tilted his fedora up and looked at the red haired teen with a smirk, "Smart kid. I was just seeing how Dame-Tsuna is holding up here. Your teacher will explain the rest, but for now…" He stated and righted himself. "Dame-Tsuna, a word?" he motioned him to meet him somewhere they would never be heard. With a sigh, Tsuna followed, knowing what was coming to him.

When the two disappeared, Karasuma sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "He came here under the pretense of being interviewed to be another teacher for the class." He stated.

Nagisa looked at where the two disappeared to, "Eh? He will be a new teacher?"

Karasuma shook his head. "That's not final until I talk to him officially." He then ushered the students to the medical team, "Now off you go to the medical team. I won't take any chances on your health after this ordeal,"

And like that, the matter was dismissed.

…

 _WHAM!_

"Ouch! Reborn!" Tsuna growled and glared at his former tutor after being hit with a Leon Mallet.

"That's for hiding your skills, you useless student." Reborn lectured as he stared at him intently. "You know that you were in danger. You could have faced that faker in mere minutes."

"Yes I would have, but they had the others hostage! One wrong move and that was it for us." Tsuna argued.

"You were always so soft. But I didn't train you as an assassin, so that's pretty much acceptable. Why are Skies always so soft, especially idiotic ones?" he muttered the last part to himself, but it reached Tsuna's ears.

"I heard that!" he shouted. "And why are you here anyway?"

"Hm? Oh, I was supposed to just check up on you after Iemitsu panicked the moment he realized Maman sent you here for the rest of your middle school time. Of course before that, he was shocked that Mukuro and his gang were there living with her upon your request to look after Maman." His eyes sharpened, "Imagine my surprise when I heard from the grapevine that an international secret is here and is in the middle of being killed by twenty plus students in your age range in a prestigious school. I was only supposed to be here to check up on you and to meet the man in charge of this assassination from the Ministry of Defense since they reached out to me more than once in one of my fake names to make me teach you kids the art of assassination. It didn't follow through since that yellow thing called him in the middle of our meeting."

Tsuna shivered at the intense glare of his tutor. "Then how did you guess I was here?"

Reborn smirked. "As prestigious as the school is, you have no brains at all to enter the top four sections of your year. When I found out that the 'dead lasts' were the ones tasked to kill said international secret, I immediately knew you got roped into this." He then turned serious. "Assassination is not your forte, Tsuna. I taught you how to be a leader of the most influential mafia famiglia. Why didn't you just transfer out when the Ministry of Defense gave this to the class?"

"I know that! But the moment I found out that our class got tasked into doing this, I…"

"You were unable to refuse, since you have no backbone to refuse such a thing." Reborn guessed. "You said yourself that the mafia is a dangerous world. What the hell were you thinking, entering into a _more_ _dangerous_ one?" Reborn demanded, his eyes promising pain if he ever utters a single lie—which was easy for him.

Tsuna sighed as he looked at his former tutor. "I already know I had no potential as a hitman. That's your forte. But I have to at least try to help them. I've already gotten this far. Surely you won't want me to fail in my task?" he knew he was risking being hit with Leon again, but he had already sacrificed a lot on this assassination, namely his remaining sanity.

Reborn observed him for a few more seconds before tipping his fedora down. "It seems you've grown up a bit concerning duty. Maybe this is a good thing for you." He said.

"Reborn…" Tsuna muttered.

"Fine, you can stay here until you graduate, and I won't say anything to your father or the Ninth until all of this is over. But I expect you to take care of the octopus, or else," Reborn conditioned.

Tsuna nodded, eyes full of resolve, just the way Reborn preferred him. "And when this is over, I'll contact you to see how it went,"

"I just hope this is worth risking your heads for. Remember, killing a single living being who will become attached to you is different than killing a stranger for your family. Remember Parallel Byakuran."

"I know. This is an assassination to save the earth." Tsuna replied.

"I expect an e-mail update every now and then, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna nodded. "How long will you be here?" he asked.

"Now that I've established where you are, and had confirmed that you're okay, I leave tomorrow after I talk with your teacher."

"Tomorrow? Too soon?" Tsuna inquired.

Reborn faced him, "Colonello's getting hitched next week, so I have to be there early as the best man."

"Eh? Really? Are you sure it's not going to be cancelled again?" Tsuna asked, remembering Colonello and Lal cancelling every single wedding date as soon as they get on a big fight. He really didn't want to remember the broken buildings that went down with the cancellations…

Reborn nodded and took out an invitation. "Lal wanted me to hand you this too." He said. "Even if you won't be around, they'll send you the wedding video via courier."

Tsuna gave a fond smile, glad that his friends in the mafia world still remembers him. "I'll be sure to send them a wedding gift before next week then." He informed him. "I'll be home for Christmas holiday. Can you ask Gokudera and the others in Italy to come if they have the time?" he asked.

"I'll be sure to relay the message." He assured him. "Though I don't think Mukuro greeting them at your doorstep would be advisable."

His student chuckled at that, "Well, they are my responsibility. I can't just leave them in Kokuyo Land forever, now can I?" he said, remembering the fact that his guardians have no idea that Mukuro and his group were staying with his mother. "See you soon Reborn," Tsuna bid him.

And with that, his former home tutor was gone.

…

"So Tsunayoshi-kun is the Vongola Decimo, and one of your students. I never noticed."

Korosensei was waiting for Reborn when he left his student in the facility to join his other classmates.

Reborn took a glance at him and smirked. "Two years has passed since you were framed. I never expected you to become an artificial being." Reborn mused. "A fate worse than being turned to a baby."

"I'm pretty surprised you recognized me despite changing my form into a yellow octopus," Korosensei stated.

"With your quirks, it was easy to recognize you." Reborn reasoned.

"Nurufufufu~ I do not expect anything less from the World's Greatest Hitman," Korosensei said with his grin widening.

A small frown marred his features, "Your flattery will get you nowhere, you idiot. Framed by your student so easily, I'm pretty surprised you weren't killed off after you were captured." Reborn stated. "I warned you that it was too early for you to take in a student like that. You had no qualifications like I did when I started to train Dino."

Korosensei's head was now downcast, and appeared remorseful as his face would allow. "Well, I admit, I have no sense as a teacher, and back then, maybe I was envious that you had a student to pass on your skills. The only mistake I've made is that I never paid any close attention to my student, which now led to this mess."

"What's done is done," Reborn shrugged. "All I ask of you this time is to watch over Tsuna for me until he graduates."

"Now that, I can guarantee you," Korosensei said with a nod.

"Try not to die in a non-flashy manner, will you? Being framed as a downfall is already a great disgrace," Reborn said as he started to walk away.

Korosensei chuckled, "You have a tall order."

"I'll be keeping tabs on you via Tsuna. Don't let me down again," Reborn said and stopped to throw him a magazine. "Here. A little parting gift for the pervert that you are,"

At that moment, Korosensei's face turnd pink. "Nyu? Nya! Is this the Italian porn magazine that has _that_ model in the interview spread?!" he asked with glee.

With a sigh, Reborn nodded. "It was hard to find that without the others finding out. I would have been branded as a pervert." He admitted. "Well, I'll be going now."

"Yeah. If things go as I predicted, this would be the last time that we would meet." Korosensei hinted.

Reborn smiled sincerely, "Then I suppose I'm glad to have seen you one last time." He said as he disappeared in the dark street.

…

"Eh? He was your life tutor?!" Kayano and the girls exclaimed as they looked at Tsuna who was smiling sheepishly. He had caught up to them in the medical area that was made outside the facility where his classmates were being checked up to find some scratches that they may have sustained in the ordeal, and Tsuna found himself being bombarded with questions concerning his hitman tutor.

"Don't you mean life coach?" Nagisa tried to correct.

"I didn't want you guys to know…" Tsuna looked away in shame. "Back then, Mom was the one who hired him to boost my self-confidence since I was bullied a lot back in the day. We didn't know at first that he was a hitman." He reasoned. It was not technically a lie per se. He was really bullied on his childhood days until Reborn came to his life which was the time that he grew a backbone. After all, he did go head to head with Hibari Kyouya, and that was saying something. "He really helped me out to get rid of the negativity in my personality," he said with a sheepish grin.

Karma snickered, "Oh, so that's why you had a sort of boss vibe in you that's stronger than Isogai,"

"What?" Tsuna wondered.

Kataoka nodded, "Yeah, you exude an aura that makes us all feel assured for something, which compliments you with Isogai very well!"

"I do?" Tsuna acted obliviously. He knew that his days as a mafia boss in-training was the cause of that, add to that, his affinity to the sky flame. It would do no good if they were exposed to the mafia world a bit too soon for his liking. If he had his way, they would remain forever oblivious to all of it.

"Yes! You were like a shadow commander in chief in the class!" Fuwa complimented. "The second set of brains hidden in the shadow of our Ikemen leader! Oh you two make a great pair!"

Tsuna held his hand up to calm Fuwa down, "Um…Fuwa-san…I don't think I really deserve that kind of view from you guys. I'm just a normal kid…"

"So what?" Karma asked, "All of the great people working in the shadows also started out as normal kids. I don't see why you have to be an exception,"

"Ahaha…I don't feel assured, coming from you, Karma-kun…" Tsuna muttered.

"But to think…" Korosensei suddenly barged in on the conversation, "There was someone else cooler than Karasuma-sensei in the world! Oh that Italian assassin vibe of his! How enlightening~!" he said, acting like a total fanboy.

"Yeah! He's handsome alright!" Kurahashi said. "With that Italian accent when speaking Japanese, his sharp features and his elegant figure~! Tsuna-kun, where did your mom manage to find him?" Kurahashi asked, her eyes sparkling, which made Tsuna cringe a bit.

"Uh…there was a flyer on our mail that day and Mom called him immediately." he answered hesitantly. "Hey, I thought you were into Karsuma-sensei. What's with that?" he said, trying to take the subject off the conversation.

"That doesn't mean I can't admire other people!" Kurahashi defended. "Karasuma-sensei will still be number one!"

Tsuna sighed. Well, at least the matter of his tutor was resolved.

…

Three days later, PE class had been jarring, to say the least.

They had been running around the mountain for three hours, which was normal for them. The only problem was…

"Sugaya and Sugino have fallen on the pit!" Ritsu announced through the smartphones of her fellow classmates.

"What? What kind of traps are in this mountain?!" Okajima asked with Itona and Muramatsu beside him, carefully checking their surroundings for traps.

The screen showed the entire class where some had been crossed out and below, were the reasons the said people were taken out, either via falling in pits, being caught in nets, chased by wild animals, and so on. In the span of ten minutes, eight have already been taken out. Okajima, who had been with Itona and Muramatsu, had been running for their lives as they tried to find the clues that were hidden all over the mountain to clear their mission in the mountain in the first place.

"Damn it! Terasaka had also been taken out by him too!" Muramatsu muttered. "Geez…I never expected the government to turn this place into a death mountain!"

A few meters away, Tsuna, along with Karma, Kayano and Isogai were treading on the trees to avoid any traps that lay in the ground. Tsuna was close to breaking down and just scream to the heavens.

"Hie! This has _Reborn_ written all over it!" Tsuna said as he avoided another swinging log with his companions.

Isogai followed Tsuna's movements and so did the other two. "To think that your tutor could cook up something like this is amazing though," he commented.

Tsuna shook his head, "No it's not! If it's his work, there's bound to be something that could kill us!" Tsuna said, now in a panic.

...

Back at the clearing of the school, Karasuma and Korosensei watched as the students run for their lives to clear the whole-day training. Numerous screens were taken up to show each group of three as they ran past the traps that had been set up.

"The students are feeling the thrill now!" Korosensei commented.

Irina sighed and looked at Karasuma, "Are you sure the kids are safe with this kind of mountain traps?" she asked him.

Karasuma sighed as he looked at the file that the Sun Arcobaleno had given him. On the title, it read _Death Mountain Training (the safe version)_ in neat handwriting of the hitman himself. A note was also attached to it.

 _This is one of the many lesson plans I made for my students. Use it well._

Apparently, upon leaving for Italy, Reborn had given Karasuma a lesson plan to use on the students.

"They will be fine." Karasuma said. "After all, if Sawada managed to evade death in these trainings, then the others will do the same." He assured her.

And thus, the Death Mountain Training continued.

 **END**

 **And that's a wrap! Thanks for reading this short fic of mine! Sorry for the long wait, but I did it! I made it to the end!**

 **Now, for some clearance in the fic:**

 **On the matter of the guardians, I hope you guys are satisfied about where Mukuro and Chrome ended up. I purposely took them out of Tsuna's remembering on where his ex-guardians are now since they're already living with Nana for the time being.**

 **Reborn gets the spotlight in all of this, so sorry for the ones who wanted to see Tsuna in action. With his desire to keep his former status a secret, I do think that Tsuna had to at least keep his skills known to a minimum of a few people. It's not that he doesn't trust his classmates, it was just that he didn't want them to know about the mafia world and his involvement any further.**

 **Reborn uses a lot of fake names, though the one he uses very often is 'Renato Sinclair' in which Lovro had recommended him to Karasuma to be one of the potential teachers for 3E.**

 **If there are some things that still confuses you, feel free to message me and I'll explain everything!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this fic!**

 **See you soon for another Many Verses of Tsuna!**


End file.
